This invention relates to new and useful improvements in arbor constructions of the type utilized for supporting climbing roses, ivy, etc.
The present arbor construction was designed to overcome certain deficiencies of prior arbor constructions. More particularly, prior arbors or trellises have not had a combination of structural features that allow them to be relatively inexpensive to manufacture by mass production methods, to easily package and ship, and in general to provide a product capable of meeting satisfactory marketing characteristics. Another inherent disadvantage is that the width relationship of sides of prior arbors have not been readily adjustable in order that one kit construction can accommodate various desired widths.